Blood
by BabyyBre
Summary: : ...summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Horatio Caine is surpised to find a sixteen year old locked away in a basement. As he finds more out about the mystery girl, it makes him want to find the people who did this to him even more. This case turned personal for both Horatio and Eric Delko as who this girl might be one of there own.

Chapter One: "Why Me?"

(Feb 13th 2011 - 8:12 am - North Miami, Flordia - Hunter's House)

Hdoratio Caine steped out of the sliver hummer and looked around his newest crime scene. Everyone was already working in and outside the house. He took a deep breath in then pulled out his cellphone to check the time. It was 8 am, what a great start to the day.

Horatio entered the Hunter's house with his eyes opened wide. "What do we have, Frank?"

"Anna and Jason Hunter. Daughter's Angel and Riley. Murder last night." Frank answered. "There son Jason Hunter Junior was killed a couple weeks ago in the line of duty."

"H!" Eric called. He was hearing some light bumps from downstairs. "Someone is downstairs."

"I'm on your six." Horatio replied as the stepped into the darkness of the basement. Eric took the left side as Horatio took the right. "Is anyone there?" He called out and waited between pauses. "Hello?"

He saw a faded light ten feet ahead of him. This basement was huge. "Go away." He heard a small voice say to him.

He smiled wealky, to show good faith, when he saw a sixteen year old in black shorts and a white tank top. She was handcuffed to a old bed. Her whole body shooke and Horatio knew that she was scared.

"Hi there. My name is Horatio Caine. I am a police officer." Horatio put his gold badge a foot infront of her. "I am here to help you. Are you ok?"

She shooke her head no. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you." Horatio promised. "Why are you down here?"

"He brought me here." She said softly. "He brought me here to do bad stuff."

Horatio saw tears going in her eyes. She screamed and jumped back when she saw Eric walking up from behind Horatio. "Eric call a bus." He said quielty; his eyes were stil foused on him. He looked at her wrist in the handcuff, he saw blood dripping down from it. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna take the handcuffs off you. So, you won't hurt yourself." He took a few steps forward and uncuffed her from the bed. "You are safe with me. Let me take you upstairs, ok?"

She shooke her head yes as she grabbed his badge. Her fingers traced over the numbers. She turned to look at him and ask, "Is this real?"

"Yes."

When Horatio got her outside, he sat her down on the curb that dipped into the landscape of the Hunter's garden. He got a good look at her. One of her eyes were black, she was really skinny, she was pale. But by looking at her, Horatio saw a lot of positive things like who she might be. He knew she was Italian by her hair color, a dark brown with tiny bit of blond mixed in the middle. Her sky blue eyes and wonderful white smile reminded him on someone she knew.

He kneeled next to her and showed her a smile. "Everything will be ok." He told her.

She looked at him, "He will come back for me. He always does. Once he comes back, he will kill me."

Horatio could see the girl was frightened. She was afarid that something was after her. "I will keep you safe."

The young girl's body shooke as the EMT's wrapped a blanket around her in the bus. Horatio rode with them, so he could ask her some questions. "What's your name?" That was Horatio's first question.

"I don't know." She said, looking down, a bit ashamed. "But he calls me Lola."

"Who is he?"

"He speaks spanish. He keeps it short with me. Sometime he feeds me and lets me watch TV otherwise I am sitting in his room. He treats Paco better then me."

"Who is Paco?"

"His dog." She answered. She jumped back when the EMT put a icepack around her swollen wrist. Then after taking a few deep breaths, she looked at Horatio. "What's going to happen to me?"

"We are going to take good care of you. I promise noone will ever hurt you again." Horatio said, hoping he would never have to break that promise.

Horatio waited outside the young girl's hosptial door as the doctor looked at her. It was forty mintues before Doctor Emillie Swanson came out of the room and said something. She had a frown on her face. "This girl has been thourgh hell." Emillie started off. "She has many brusies, her right wrist is broken, she is going to need stiches on her right leg. Someone cut her. She has been bruttaly sexual assaulted again and again."

Horatio sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"I asked her about her past. She told me the only memory she had of anyone treating her nicely was her daddy. She remembers his voice on an anwsering machince. It was the only time he heard his voice, she can't even remembering meeting him. But she told me she has been with master since she was three years old." Emillie took a deep breath of needed air. "I have to throw up." She said walking away.

Horatio walked into the room. She was sleeping. Emillie must of gave her something to help her sleep. He waited a few moments and watched her steady movement of sleeping. "You look a lot like him. It just makes me wonder..."

The next day, Horatio asked her about the voice mail message.

She smiled for the first time. "My only good memory." She replied, her smile grew a tiny bit more. "I remember it word to word. 'Hi, hunny...I know you don't know me. But I'm your daddy. I just want to tell you happy second birthday. I love you. I miss you. And I hope to see you soon. I love you. Always remember that."

"Your second birthday?" She shooke her head yes. "You did good, sweetheart. I'm gonna make a call but I will be right outside if you need anything." Horatio stepped outside the door, his phone in his hand. He dialed Eric's number.

"Delko." He answered.

"Hey, Eric. It's H. Do me a favor and look in the missing child base for a two year old missing in New York. She would of gone missing in 1996."

"Sure thing, H. Is this for the girl we found yesterday? And why New York?"

"She has the accent for New York. Just do it now."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Moment By Moment

(Feb 16th 2011 - 1:21 pm - Miami Dade Crime Lab)

It was a day before Eric got results from the MCB. The results came at 6 that moring. He got three hits, Amanda Richnes, Mandy Duke and Jackie Metro. They starting to call New York Crime Lab. Eric got off the phone for the last girl, Jackie. "Nope. Jackie was found murdered last year." Eric said quietly. "It is ashamed what happened to these kids."

"It is." Horatio said. "I am scared that this girl will never find a family."

"We will, H."

"I'll be back. I'm going to the hosptial." Horatio said.

"Hershey Bar." Eric smiled to himself when he heard Calleigh say that. "You look like you need one."

"I do." He smiled wealky.

"How is the search going?" She asked.

"Not so good. Horatio had a hunch that this mystery girl is from New York. He says that she has a Brooklyn accent. I don't hear it though." Eric said as his fingers ran along the names of the six files infront of him. "Horatio is a great CSI. I don't get it sometimes."

Calleigh laughed. "You surpise me Eric Delko."

"Why's that?"

"You are a great CSI too." Calleigh kissed his cheek before she took off.

Horatio brought new sweat pants, tank tops, sweatshirts and socks for the mystery girl.

"Hi." The sixteen year old greeted Horatio. She smiled at him.

"How are you today?" Horatio asked setting the bags of cholthes on the floors.

"I'm ok." She answered. "I feel a bit happier. I like the light."

"You should get use to it. In Miami, we have a lot of sun. A lot of light." Horatio said sitting next to her bed. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Were you taught anything while you with the master?"

"Yes. He brought me books to read."

"Did you ever get sick?"

"Master got mad at me once and threw me down the stairs. I broke my arm. A woman came." She said. "She made me feel better."

"Did she say what her name was?"

"No."

"Did you ever move?" She shooke her head no.

The sixteen year slept again as Horatio talked to the doctor. "We need the beds, Horatio. I would like to keep her here but she is all fixed up and we need the beds."

"I get the point, Emillie. I get the point. I'll figure it out, Emillie. I can keep her at a hotel." Horatio said. "Let's just wait to she gets up."

((i know short chapter but I promise chapter three will be a long!))  



End file.
